Orgullo sobre Ruedas
by dark pirate90
Summary: Ahora nuestro principe favorito saldra a conseguir nada menos que su licencia de manejo, ¿como lo conseguira? leanlo esta muy divertido siento lastima por los instructores que le tocaron Orgullo sobre Ruedas por Andrés Pérez


Orgullo sobre Ruedas

por Andrés Pérez

Vegeta ya estaba harto. No sólo tuvo que aguantar empujones y "discúlpeme" de otros seres humanos, ¡sino que ahora le tocaba el sermón del día de Bulma!

–¡Es que simplemente no entiendo cuál es el problema de aprender a conducir! –reclamó Bulma.

–Y yo no entiendo por qué debes darle tanta importancia a esa idiotez, si tienes choferes y robots en esa cosa que tú llamas corporación –dijo con tono de molestia el príncipe de los saiyajins.

–¿Qué no lo entiendes? –dijo Bulma mientras se acercaba tiernamente a su marido– sería romántico y especial si tú me acompañases –dijo tomándolo del brazo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

–¡¡Sacúdete, mujer!! ¡¡Que todos nos están viendo!!

–Ayy... ¡¡Qué poco caballero puedes llegar a ser, Vegeta!!

–Bah...

–Además, ¿no te carcome un poquito saber que Goku, tu rival, es capaz de conducir eso que los humanos llamamos "automóviles"? –inquirió la mujer riendo entre dientes... lo cual disgustó más de la cuenta a su cónyuge.

–Pues te diré que no... ¿es que acaso debo seguirle el rastro a ese idiota?

En eso, aparece Goku en su auto, gris brillante, el cual relucía con la luz del sol...

–Es como si lo llamaran... ¿tendrá un radar?

–¡¡Shhh!!... ¡¡Vegeta!! –calló Bulma.

–¿Bulma?, ¿¿Vegeta??... ¿cómo están?

–¡Muy bien, Goku! ¿Tú cómo te encuentras?

–Muy bien... ¿qué hacen aquí?

–No te intere... –de un codazo Vegeta es interrumpido. Ya saben de quién fue la culpa...

–Este... jeje... La verdad sólo salimos de compras, ¡y ahora lo que intento es que este cabeza dura se convenza de que conducir puede llegar a ser muy divertido! Tal vez tú puedes ayudarme, Goku. ¡Dile lo divertido que puede ser!

–Es cierto, Vegeta, ¡es sumamente divertido! Tal vez no tanto como luchar... o comer... o inclusive dormir... o hasta podría decirse...

–¡¡YA ENTENDÍ, KAKAROTTO!!

–Jeje... te ruego lo disculpes, Goku... es que...

–¡No te preocupes, Bulma! –dijo con su sonrisa habitual–. ¡Ya te acostumbrarás tu también!

–¿¿A qué se refieren?? –inquirió el saiyajin.

–Discúlpenme –dijo Goku cambiando el tema– pero tengo un compromiso que atender. ¡¡Y ya estoy tarde!!

Luego de subirse en su auto, Goku encendió el motor y luego se perdió entre la multitud de autos.

–¿Ya vez, cabeza hueca? ¡Él dijo que era divertido!

–¿Y a mí qué?...

–¡Ohh... pues entonces, era cierto!

–Ay, Kami... ¿y ahora qué? –dijo Vegeta, temiéndose lo peor.

–Ya lo sabía yo... ya veo que hay algo además de luchar que Goku puede hacer y TÚ NO.

En eso saca una cápsula, la abre, y de ella sale una motonave, la cual usa para salir volando del lugar de la discusión.

–¡Ya tenía que meter a Kakarotto en esto!... ¿qué acaso tengo que hacer todo lo que ese imbécil?... pero después de meditar las palabras de Bulma... ¡¡no lo aguanto más!!... Prepárate, planeta Tierra, ¡que Vegeta va a conseguir una licencia!

Y mediante el uso de la famosa técnica de volar, Vegeta se eleva unos centímetros, lo suficiente para llamar la atención, para luego salir despegado.

Un rato después, Vegeta aterriza frente a un edificio el cual tenía grabado en piedra "Escuela de Manejo". Sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió entrar. Atravesó la puerta giratoria, y vio su peor pesadilla... ¡¡un salón repleto de humanos!!

Vegeta buscó y buscó, hasta que encontró un letrero que decía "aspirantes", pero para su decepción, se dio cuenta que había una larga fila esperando sus respectivos turnos para ser atendidos.

¡¡Yo no pienso hacer esto!! Vegeta comenzó a apartar cada vez a más gente, hasta que un sujeto se topó en su camino. Era alto, y muy musculoso.

–¡Discúlpeme, humano, pero intento pasar! –dijo con furia Vegeta.

–Pues yo, junto a esas otras personas, estábamos antes que usted, así que le agradecería regrese a la formación...

–¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?

–Si no me deja otra alternativa...

–¡Ja! –rió Vegeta– ¿Qué puede hacer un humano como TÚ contra MÍ?

–¡ESTO! –y alzando su puño contra Vegeta, le "trató" de propinar un golpe en el estómago, que fue detenido por la mano de Vegeta. Éste aprovechó y lo agarró por la muñeca, lanzándolo con rudeza al otro lado del cuarto.

–¿Alguien más desea hacerse el héroe?

Ante el silencio de todos, Vegeta siguió hasta el principio de la fila. Al llegar, un tipo detrás de un mostrador le dijo sonriente:

–Disculpe... ¿Sr...?

–Vegeta.

–¡Sr. Vegeta! Debo pedirle que regrese hasta el final de la formación, ya que éste no es su turno. Así que, si es tan amab... ¡ARRGH! –el empleado no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Vegeta lo interrumpió ahorcándolo con su camisa.

–Ahora escúchame, humano idiota... no tengo tiempo que perder contigo... ¡No ha sido un buen día! Mi mujer me dio un sermón, mi rival me tiene hasta la coronilla, y tuve que gastar mi poca paciencia en un sujeto que dejó su marca al otro lado del cuarto. Así que, sin más que decir, ¡¡DENME MI LICENCIA!!

El grito de Vegeta detuvo toda actividad en el salón, y luego de un rato todos reaccionaron y siguieron haciendo lo que antes hacían.

–M-me... me temo que no es tan fácil, Sr. Vegeta... Primero debe pasar una serie de pruebas, como médicas. Pase... –en eso lo lleva a cuarto un poco oscuro. Luego, al encender la luz, dos siluetas se notaron al fondo.

Una era la de una persona vestida con bata blanca, y la otra...

–¿Vegeta?

–¡¡¡Esa voz!!!

–¡Vegeta! ¡Soy yo! ¡Goku!

–¿¿Qué hace él aquí?? –pensó alarmado...

–¿Vegeta? ¿Estás ahí?

–¿Eh? Ah, sí, no había reaccionado. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

–¡Vine a renovar mi permiso! Para eso debo pasar por el examen médico de nuevo...

–Y lo hizo muy bien, como siempre, Sr. Goku –inquirió el Dr.– Ahora es su turno, Sr... Vegeta, ¿no?

–Así es... ¿Ahora qué tengo que hacer?

–Mira, Vegeta, yo te digo. Primero debes ponert...

–NO TE PEDÍ OPINIÓN, KAKAROTTO... Dígame, Dr.

–Eh... primero, párese en este lugar, y dígame lo que dice ese cartel.

Vegeta miró en dirección a donde apuntaba el Dr., pero no podía concentrarse con Goku mirándolo a cada rato. Tanto tiempo tardó que Goku preguntó:

–Oye, Vegeta... ¿Tú sabes leer, no es así?

¡Esto ya era el colmo! No podía creer que Kakarotto fuera tan... TAN... Nuevamente, Vegeta tardó demasiado, lo que llevó al Dr. a hacer la misma pregunta.

–¿Seguro que no hay ningún problema con sus ojos?

Vegeta no soportó la intervención de los "dos idiotas" y lanzó un eye beam contra el cartel.

El acto dejó perplejo al Dr., pero reaccionó por fin:

–¡Bueno... bueno! –dijo secándose el sudor de su frente– No... no parece haber problemas con sus ojos.

–No. No los hay, ¿Y mi licencia?

–Sólo... sólo debe presentar este pase –dijo entregándoselo– y dárselo a personal autorizado en el salón A-3.

Vegeta salió del cuarto, muy contento, pero no quería que ellos lo supieran. Luego, recordó lo que le dijo el Dr. Él dijo que debía entregar esos papeles en el salón A-3.

Cuándo por fin llegó a dicho salón, entró en él (¡¡por supuesto!!). En este salón se encontraban cuatro personas. Una de ellas se acercó y dijo:

–¡Bueno, por lo visto estamos todos! Ud. debe ser el Sr. Vegeta, ¿no?

–¿¿Cómo rayos supo mi nomb...??

–Bueno... fue usted el que lanzó de un solo movimiento a ese hombre tan musculoso de un lado a otro de la habitación principal... Ahora, tome asiento, por favor. ¡Debemos empezar con las lecciones!

–Gracias, pero prefiero estar de pie...

Cuando todos, menos Vegeta, se sentaron, el profesor empezó con la clase. Pasaron minutos, que se convirtieron en horas. Luego de un rato, Vegeta comenzó a sentir sueño, hasta que por fin... se quedó dormido. Pero después una voz lo despertó diciendo:

–¡Hey! ¡Oiga!... ¿Sr. Vegeta?

–¿Eh? ¿cómo?... ehh... sí, digáme –dijo Vegeta mientras bostezaba.

–Ya que usted es el único de pie, ¿podría pedirle que encendiera la cámara para poder observar la película para su aprendizaje?

–Bah... lo que sea para que me deje en paz...

Vegeta fue hasta el final de la sala, y miró la cámara buscando el botón de encendido. Una vez que lo encontró, lo apretó para luego ver lo que de ella salía.

–"Holaa a todoosss –era la voz de un payaso que aparecía en la pantalla que Vegeta miraba– ¿¿Cómo están todos?? ¡He venido a mostrarles lo bueno, pero peligroso que podría ser el manejar un auto!"

Luego, la vista de todos se enfocó en unos hombres con bata blanca, amarrando unos muñecos rayados a los asientos de los autos... para después lanzarlos contra una pared, provocando que los muñecos se cortaran por la mitad por la fuerza del choque.

A Vegeta no le daba importancia alguna, pero le gustó como los hombrecillos chocaron contra esa pared. No tardó demasiado en quedarse dormido.

Luego de una larga siesta, Vegeta despertó de golpe, y al abrir sus ojos se fijó que tenía algo pegado a la cara con cinta adhesiva.

–¿Qué demo...? ¿Otro pase?... dice "en vista de sus grandes esfuerzos, ha sido aprobado para pasar la última de las pruebas. ¡¡Suerte!!", Mmm... también dice que debo dar esto en la sala de pruebas...

Vegeta se dirigió lo más rápido posible adonde decía el papel. Cuando llegó, un sujeto lo recibió:

–Bienvenido, ¿me permite ver su pase? –preguntó el joven.

Vegeta se lo dio de inmediato, y cuando por fin el sujeto terminó de leer, le dijo:

–¡Bien! Todo parece estar en orden. Ahora, si me permite...

El sujeto abrió un pequeño morral, y de él sacó una cápsula. Ésta se abrió cuando el tipo la apretó, y de ella salió una aeronave pequeña, de color rojo, con el número 6 a los laterales.

–Ahora, si hace el favor de sentarse en el sitio del conductor, podremos empezar con la lección. Me imagino que no debo repetirle que la luz roja significa "alto", y la verde "siga". Que el pedal de la derecha es el...

–¡SÍ!... ¡ya lo sé!... Así que empecemos. Sólo esperemos que ese idiota no aparezca por aquí...

Y cumpliéndose la ley de Murphy, uno de los dos últimos saiyajins apareció en el campo; era nada más ni nada menos que:

–¡¡KAKAROTTO!!... ¿¡qué haces aquí!?..., ¿¿cuántas veces más saldrás en este fanfic?? ¡¡Me estoy cansado!!

–¡Sólo quiero ver tu momento de gloria! ¡El primer despegue!

–Mmmm... ¿un despegue es lo que quieres? ¡Yo te daré un despegue!

Vegeta encendió el motor del auto. Luego se colocó su cinturón de seguridad y casco, para después pisar el acelerador, levantando una nube de polvo y gas que dejó a Goku completamente negro por la suciedad.

–¡Ja ja! –rió Vegeta sin fijarse en el camino–. ¿¿Qué te pareció tu "despegue", Kakarotto??

–¡¡¡CUIDADO!!! –gritó asustado el conductor al ver que Vegeta se dirigía justo a un camión.

–¡NO ME GRITE! –con gran habilidad, Vegeta giró el auto evitando el choque– ¡SI NO ME GRITA, TODO SALDRÁ BIEN, HUMANO!

Y bien... ¿para que contar todo lo que hizo Vegeta?... Casi atropella a otro conductor, pero de cabeza... Después pasó por un río, y el auto pareció dejar de serlo para convertirse en submarino. Pero lo peor no fue eso, sino que vino después... Fíjense:

–¡¡AYYY!! ¡¡¡VOY A MORIR!!! FÍJESE EN EL CAMINOOOOOO –gritó con los ojos tapados el pobre humano.

–¡QUE NO ME GRITE! YA SE LO HE DICHO, NO ME GRIT...EEEEEE.

Vegeta no pudo ver que el túnel de la escuela estaba en construcción, y no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, así que el choque fue inminente. Pero Vegeta pudo salir del auto antes de que chocara, agarrando por la camisa al instructor. Bueno, al menos eso creía él, ya que se dio cuenta tarde de que la camisa del instructor fue lo único que pudo atrapar. Un poco preocupado, fue en dirección a los escombros del auto, buscando a su maestro de manejo.

–Oh-oh... no creo que le haya pasado nada malo –pero al ver como el brazo de su compañero era lo único visible– ¿¿o sí??

Pasó una hora, y Vegeta había logrado convencer "amablemente" a la gente de la escuela de manejo que eso no fue nada, así que lo dejaron seguir su prueba, pero fuera de la escuela (es decir, la calle), en donde creían que Vegeta no causaría más daño, ya que tendría más cuidado.

–Muy bien –dijo el instructor, amarrándose alrededor de cuatro cinturones, también besando una pata de conejo, y apretándose las vendas de su cabeza y brazo roto– le pediré que esta vez sea más cuidadoso, o me veré forzado a quitarle el vehículo y evitar que le den su permiso...

–Vaya humano más malagradecido... ¿después no lo llevé a que lo curaran?

–Claro... ¡¡después de tratar de curarme USTED!!

En eso, un personaje muy singular pasó justo al lado de Vegeta a gran velocidad, llenándolo de polvo...

–¡¡KAKAROTTO!!

–Je... hola, Vegeta... ¿estamos a mano, no crees?

–Conque quieres jugar, ¿no, Kakarotto? ¡Ya verás!

Vegeta pisó hasta el fondo el pedal del auto, el cual arrancó lo más rápido posible. Ante esto, Goku hizo exactamente lo mismo cuando Vegeta lo pasó.

Luego de unos minutos, Goku ya había alcanzado a Vegeta, el cual estaba muy emocionado. Y era obvio... si no podía derrotar a Goku en una pelea, ¡¡lo haría en un auto!! Pero al conductor no le parecía muy emocionante esta competencia...

–¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH... VOY A MORIR!!! ¡¡CUIDADO!! ¡¡¡MÉTASE EN SU CANAL SR. VEGETA!!!

–¡¡Que no me grite!! ¿Cuántas veces se lo tendré que decir?

–¡ESTO YA ES EL COLMO! ¡DÉME EL VOLANTE!

–¿Cómo dijo?

–¡¡QUE ME DÉ EL VOLANTE!!

–Muy bien, aquí está...

Mediante el uso de su increíble fuerza, Vegeta arrancó de un solo tirón el volante del auto, y luego se lo entregó al instructor. Esto causó que el carro se saliese de control, permitiendo a Goku pasar a su rival, despidiéndose con la mano.

El auto fuera de control se dirigió hasta un precipicio. Vegeta, al ver esto, pisó el pedal del freno lo más rápido que pudo, lo que causó que el pie del saiyajin quebrase el suelo del auto...

–OOPS –dijo Vegeta al instante que caían por el precipicio.

En la caída, el instructor balbuceaba algo así como:

–¡Dios mío!... discúlpame por todo lo que he hecho... y si me salvas de ésta, seré capaz de todo... hasta de darle la licencia al sujeto que estoy enseñando a conducir.

–Eso es música para mis oídos, humano...

Vegeta agarró por los brazos al conductor, asegurándose que su camisa no se volviese a salir. Mediante la técnica de volar, salvó su vida y la del humano que iba con él. Pero el auto no tuvo la misma suerte, y llegó hasta el fondo del precipicio, provocando una gran explosión.

Luego, los dos fueron hasta la escuela de manejo de nuevo, y tras contar lo que pasó, decidieron darle la licencia a Vegeta en honor a su valentía de haber salvado a su maestro (aunque seguían creyendo que el volar era un truco, gracias a Mr. Satan, ¡el héroe que derrotó a Cell!...)

Pero Vegeta aún no terminaba; le faltaba tomarse una foto para su licencia. Se dirigió adonde le habían indicado, y fue recibido por dos tipos muy parecidos. Vegeta asumió que eran hermanos.

–Bienvenido Sr...

–Al centro fotográfico...

–De los hermanos...

–¡¡PHOTO!! –dijeron al unísono mientras hacían una pequeña coreografía.

–¿¿Es qué los Ginyu no pasarán a la historia nunca?? –dijo Vegeta con su mano en la cabeza.

–¡Muy bien, Sr. Vegeta! Veo que obtuvo su permiso. Ahora necesita una foto, ¿no es así?...

–¡Pues ha venido al lugar indicado!

–Es el único lugar en el edificio –dijo Vegeta resignado.

–Lo sabemos... pero bueno, ¡ahora debemos determinar qué look se vería bien en usted!

Los hermanos se pusieron a discutir que look le sentaría bien a Vegeta, quien, para variar, perdía a paciencia poco a poco.

–¿Y qué tal un nuevo color de cabello? –preguntó uno de los fotógrafos.

–¡¡Ayy, sí!!... ¡buena idea!... se le vería perfecto un color de cabello como... ¡más claro! Más... más.. amarillento, ¿no cree?

Vegeta no esperó más, y se transformó en Super Saiyajin... ante la mirada perpleja de los hermanos...

–¿Así está bien, insectos? ¿O debo hacer otra cosa? –preguntó el ya convertido Vegeta.

–¡S-sí! Así está... ¡así está muy bien! –dijo el fotógrafo mientras tomaba la foto asustado.

Finalmente, y luego de un arduo día de aprendizaje, el príncipe dejó el edificio (¡eso suena a Elvis!). Pero algo lo detuvo un momento, un sonido como de celebración parecía venir de la escuela de manejo. Se escuchaba música, y se podían ver gente saltando de alegría a través de la ventana.

–Humanos...

Minutos más tardes, Vegeta por fin llegó a su casa, donde Bulma lo esperaba impaciente. Al entrar a la cocina, Vegeta se disponía a darle la noticia a su esposa:

–¡Oye! ¡¡Mujer!! –la llamó– tengo una sorpresa! Hoy obtuve mi...

–¡¡TU LICENCIA DE MANEJO!! –dijo Bulma ante el asombro de su marido.

–¿¿Cómo demonios lo supiste??

–Pues... simple, Goku me llamó y tuvo la amabilidad de decirme que estabas en la escuela de manejo.

–Grrrr... ¡¡ese inútil!! ¡¡Ya me las pagará!!

–Ven, Vegeta... ¡deseo mostrarte algo!

Bulma condujo a su esposo afuera. Una vez ahí, sacó una cápsula de su cinturón, y la lanzó al aire. Luego, cuando el humo se disipó, se podía ver una hermosa aeronave color negro oscuro justo sobre el pavimento.

¿Ahora me llevaras de paseo? –le preguntó mientras veía cómo Vegeta se quedaba impresionado.

–Si insistes...

Vegeta le abrió la puerta a Bulma, y luego de un salto se montó en su sitio.

–Ahora, Vegeta... ¡¡deseo que me lleves a todos lados!! ¡Quiero verlo todo!

Pero Vegeta estaba ocupado encendiendo el motor. Una vez encendido, pisó el acelerador. Sólo se pudo ir una voz cuando despegaron:

–VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..........

**F I N**


End file.
